Flash Fiction Challenge  Truth or Dare
by theicemenace
Summary: This is in response to the Truth or Dare challenge proposed by ladygris.
1. Is That a Jelly Bean on Your Tongue

**A/N:** Okay, here it is. My first TorD Flash Fiction submission. Neener, neener!

**Flash Fiction Challenge**

**Truth or Dare**

**Is That a Jelly Bean on Your Tongue or Are You Just Happy to See Me?**

"Think it'll work?" Jennifer asked John as they entered the rec room. The others were already there.

"Trust me." John told her with confidence. "He thrives on challenge."

Though she was skeptical, Jennifer agreed to the plan. "Hope you're right. Nothing I've done so far has worked."

**An Hour Later**

**Give or Take **

"_Again_? I've already gone _twice_!" Rodney complained.

"Too bad, _Meredith_." John said with glee. "Truth or Dare?"

Rodney rolled his eyes and huffed. "Okay. Um…truth." It was a silly game but Teyla wouldn't be dissuaded and it was her turn to choose. She'd tried to get them to play _Who Would You Rather_ but was voted down unanimously.

"You can't choose truth because you've already done that twice." Evan reminded him.

"Who made up _that_ rule?"

Teyla shifted in her seat. "I did."

"Oh. Dare."

John flashed Jennifer a thumbs up behind his back. "Okay, here's the dare…Rodney, you have to eat a jelly bean…"

The physicist was shocked. He'd expected something much more embarrassing. "That's not so bad…"

"…off Keller's tongue."

Now Rodney gulped. "Wh-what?" John started to repeat what he'd said but stopped when Rodney's hand came up. "Never mind. I _heard _you."

Jennifer took a jelly bean and placed it on her tongue. Rodney stood in front of her, hands on her shoulders. He leaned close and as he did, she rolled it farther into her mouth. Her eyes flashed him a challenge knowing he would _not_ be able to resist.

Without hesitating, he covered her mouth with his, swirling his tongue inside her mouth until he got the bean and kept kissing her until John tapped him on the shoulder.

"Show us the proof."

Rodney showed them he now had the bean and applause erupted. But he didn't care. He'd kissed Jennifer and it was _so_ worth the humiliation.

**End**


	2. Full Moons

**A/N:** Truth or Dare challenge. 300 words exactly. Jennifer, Rodney and John.

**Truth or Dare****Challenge**

**Full Moons**

It was Jennifer's turn to ask a Truth or Dare question. She scanned the faces around her as if she couldn't make up her mind who to TorD but she'd already made her choice before she'd even arrived.

"Okay, John _and_ Rodney."

"What?" Both men spoke at the same time then Rodney continued alone. "You _can't_ dare two at once."

"Yes, I can. I checked and there's no specific rule _against_ it so…" she shrugged. "The only thing, guys, is you have to agree on whether to tell the truth…or take the dare."

The men looked at each other, shrugged then conferred in angry whispers until John said, "We'll take the _dare_."

Jennifer's face was covered with a smirk as were the others' and the men knew it was a set-up. She told them the dare and waited for them to object but all they did was exchange "we are _soooo_ screwed" expressions as they stood up and left the room. The entire group followed in their wake.

* * *

Chuck looked down into the Gate Room watching the group mill around. He knew what team was due next but didn't want to spoil the fun, _his_ fun, so he kept quiet. The 'gate activated and Amelia nodded. Over the rail he said, "Here they come, Colonel."

"Who is it?"

"AR-3, sir."

Under his breath, John said, "_Perfect_. Can you say 'sexual harassment suit'?" Privately though, he thought they'd think it was funny.

John and Rodney turned their backs and unbuckled their belts. Just as Major Ann Teldy and her all-female team stepped through the 'gate they were presented with the sight of two sets of bare backsides.

Teldy smirked but her only comment was, "Wow! Both moons sure are full tonight." The others snickered as the assembled group applauded and whistled.

**End**


	3. Full Moons Redux

**A/N:** Truth or Dare challenge, 300 words exactly. A redo of _Full Moons_ with Sam, Jennifer and Teyla. Some dialog is the same. Thanks to Shadows-of-Realm and LoneRanger1 for their help.

**Flash Fiction Challenge**

**Truth or Dare**

**Full Moons Redux**

This was a women-only party. They'd all been drinking and were on the buzzed side of inebriation, including Sam. It was Teyla's turn in Truth or Dare. She scanned the faces around her trying to decide who to ask. A grin came to her face. "I choose Jennifer…_and_ Sam."

"What?" Both women spoke at the same time and Sam continued alone. "You _can't_ dare two at once."

"Yes, I can. I checked and there's no specific rule _against_ it so…" Teyla shrugged. "The only thing is you both have to agree to tell the truth…or take the dare."

They looked at each other, shrugged then conferred in whispers until Sam sighed. "We'll take the dare."

Teyla grinned, as did the other women present. She told them the dare and waited for the objection. Sam started to but Jennifer reminded her that they'd all agreed to play no matter what. With a reluctant nod, Sam followed Jennifer from the room. The entire group trailed gleefully after them.

* * *

Chuck looked down into the Gate Room watching the very casually dressed women waiting. He knew what team was due next but didn't want to spoil the fun, _his_ fun, so he kept quiet. The 'gate activated and Amelia nodded. Over the rail he said, "Here they come, Colonel."

"Who is it?"

"Colonel Sheppard and his team, Ma'am."

Sam and Jennifer shared "I can't believe we're really gonna do this" looks as they turned their backs to the 'gate.

When John, Rodney, Ronon and Lorne, taking Teyla's place for one mission, stepped through the 'gate, they were presented with two sets of bare backsides.

Ronon said, "What the hell?"

Rodney just stared and John saw a bit of drool.

Lorne covered his eyes. "Uh…"

John snorted. "And they told me _Honey__mooners_ night was cancelled."

**End**


	4. Serenata a la Sparky

**A/N: **Truth or Dare challenge. 300 words exactly. John, Rodney and Elizabeth.

**Flash Fiction Challenge**

**Truth or Dare**

**Serenata**** a la ****Sparky**

"It has to be done tonight. If you don't get going, there's going to be a mutiny." Rodney was telling John via headset. Radek handed him a computer and he prepared to "pick" the lock on John's quarters.

"Changed my mind. I pick truth."

Rodney snickered while the others laughed out loud. "It's too late, John. You chose dare so let's go!"

After a long silence, John finally opened the door and stepped into the hall. He was in his black uniform and carrying his guitar. Without a word he headed for the transporter, the rest following like groupies after a rock star.

* * *

They'd gathered quite a crowd by the time they reached the Gate Room all wanting to know what was going on. This wasn't jam night and their military commander had his guitar out. It usually took some fancy persuasion to get him to join in.

Rodney had already made sure Elizabeth was in her office before they made their way here. It was easy to do so. She was _always_ in her office.

* * *

Elizabeth was in the middle of finishing a report for the IOA when she thought she heard music. Walking out onto the bridge, she looked down into the Gate Room to see John standing alone in the middle of the open area in front of the 'gate. Others were standing around the periphery watching as he strummed his guitar. Normally he would have done a Johnny Cash tune, but not today.

"…When you're weary/Feeling small/When tears are in your eyes/I will dry them all…"

The last note faded into nothingness, there was a short pause and the room erupted in applause. When John looked up at Elizabeth, she was smiling down at him in a way she'd never done before and he smiled back.

**End**


	5. Sparring Lessons?

**A/N: **Ladygris should have learned her lesson about challenging me. This is at her request so she's to thank/blame for this story that I just spent 30 minutes writing, with the help of GateWorld for the sparring dialogue from _Vengeance_.

**Flash Fiction****Challenge**

**Truth or Dare**

**Sparring Lessons?**

John was in an exceptionally good mood today, whistling as he walked the halls of Atlantis. He'd finally come up with the perfect dare for his friend and was now ready to spring it on him. When he reached the Mess Hall, he spied his quarry across the room sitting with friends. Grabbing food randomly from the line, he carried it over and sat down with them. "Ronon."

"Sheppard."

The Colonel took a bite of his sandwich and a drink of his iced tea. "Truth or Dare?"

Ronon rolled his eyes when their companions snickered. "Again? I always pick truth."

"Yeah, but you can't this time. The rules say you can't choose truth more than twice in a row. I Googled it." John just smirked at finally getting the best of the Satedan.

"Okay. Dare." Ronon gave him a dangerous stare. "Make it good."

"Oh, it _will_ be." The Colonel told him the dare and watched his eyes go wide with something akin to fear.

* * *

Ronon lifted his Bantos rod. "Eyes straight ahead. Focus on _me_." He glared into the faces of his newest group of sparring students. "Never _ever_ look away from your enemy. It shows weakness. Are you weak?"

"NO!" The room exploded with the exclamation.

"Good. Ready?"

"YES!"

From the periphery of the room, the parents of the children in the class ranging in ages from ten down to three, watched with undisguised humor as the Satedan towered over his diminutive charges.

Ronon screamed ferociously, rapidly raising his stick over his head as his students did the same. Before he could move, they screamed and rushed forward to begin bashing him about the thighs and knees.

Leaning against the wall nearest the entrance, John caught Ronon's eye, his expression one of smugness, self-satisfaction and deep inner humor.

**END**


	6. Worth a Thousand Words

**A/N: **Many thanks to dwparsnip for the idea for this challenge. No, it's not a thousand words but it wasn't easy getting it to stay at 300.

Sandy

**Flash Fiction Challenge**

**Truth or Dare**

**Worth a Thousand Words**

_Something's up_, John thought as he entered the Mess Hall. He thought about going out to the patio to eat but they'd catch up to him sooner or later. _Might as well get it over with now._

"Truth or Dare, John?" Rodney asked his friend and teammate as he sat down across from him.

John rolled his eyes. "Dare." He didn't like the smirk that appeared on Rodney's face when he said that. What was the problem? He _always_ took the dare so he didn't have to worry about telling something personal about himself.

"You can't take the dare again. It's in the rules."

"Well, it's a _stupid_ rule." John started to leave but a strong hand pushed him back into his seat. He'd have taken down anyone else who'd tried the same thing but Chewy wasn't just anyone. He was, well, Chewy.

"Sit!" Ronon ordered.

"This was _your_ idea. You can't _not_ play just because you don't like the rules."

With a resigned sigh, John picked up his sandwich and took a bite stalling for time. "Let's hear it, _Meredith._" He grinned internally. Two could play at this game. If Rodney was gonna embarrass him then he'd return the favor.

Rodney smirked. "Why do you wear that wristband?"

John rolled his eyes. "How about I tell you where, when and with whom I had my first time?"

Rodney shook his head. "Maybe later. We wanna know what you're hiding?"

The Colonel sighed, resigned. "Got it my first year of college when I met Nancy. Got drunk one night and…" He pulled back the wristband to reveal names "John" and "Nancy" in fancy script inside a bright red heart. All the men laughed, the women said, "Oh, how sweet!" and John, well, he used all his willpower not to blush.

**END**


	7. All Hallow's Eve  Part 3

**A/N:** 300 words exactly. Part three of three. Happy Halloween!

**Flash Fiction****Challenge**

**Truth or Dare**

**All Hallow's Eve - Part 3**

When Rodney and the kids arrived at the Rec Room, music was already playing and people were laughing. Before going in, he squatted down in front of them. "Remember, we need to make a _big_ entrance then we'll go to the back of the room where Aunt Teyla and Torren will be waiting with the rest of your aunts and uncles."

"Okay, Daddy," they responded together.

"Here we go!" Rodney pushed open the doors and the kids ran in, Reese tooting on a toy trumpet while William shook a clapper in the shape of hands.

From the back of the room where he couldn't see the main entrance, John took a swig from his beer and ignored the new arrivals. He was standing next to Ronon who hadn't bothered to dress up. Funny thing was John had dressed himself as the Satedan making them look like mismatched bookends.

Radek watched the progress of the McKay family as they wove their way through the crowd. He moved to a better vantage point as he saw Lorne talking to John and subtly turning him so he wouldn't see what was coming. A patient man, it had been weeks since he'd made the dare with Rodney and his patience was about to be rewarded.

The music was loud enough that John didn't notice that everyone but he and Lorne had stopped talking. That is until he was tapped on the shoulder. He finished what he was saying and turned.

Together, Rodney, William and Reese said, "Boo!"

John jumped back and his eyes went wide with fear. He couldn't help it. What he saw made him scream like a little girl as he tried to hide behind Ronon. "Aaaaahhhhh!"

Reese looked up at Rodney and exclaimed loudly, "You were _right_, Daddy. Clowns _are_ scary."

**End**

**A/N:** And so ends the very first triple challenge. Hope you enjoyed them!


	8. A Rough Draft

**A/N:** Couldn't get this to stay within the parameters of the challenge. Not counting the title, author's notes and song lyrics, it comes in at 322 words. I hope you enjoy the visual of this story as much as I do.

To ladygris: Coffee Alert!

Sandy

**Flash Fiction Challenge**

**Truth or Dare**

**A Rough Draft**

Richard Woolsey had his nose buried in a hardback book when he sensed more than heard the approach of John and his usual accomplices. "I know I'm going to regret asking but may I help you?"

"Yeah." John crossed his arms and shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "You wanted join our little game of Truth or Dare and it's your turn."

With a sigh, Richard set the book aside and waited. The game had been going on for weeks and he'd hoped they'd forgotten about his not-well-thought-out acceptance. He should have known better.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Hmm. I haven't played since graduating from Harvard. I'll take…the dare." He instantly regretted his choice when he saw the smirks on the faces of John and the others.

* * *

"First, I want to thank all of you for coming. Before the movie begins, we're going to have some musical entertainment." Richard stood at the front of the Rec Room dressed in a bathrobe, not his usual attire for movie night. "We all know you create a rough draft before the finished product, that's why _man_ was created before _woman_." He paused for laughter and wasn't disappointed in the quality and quantity. "This brings me to the reason for the departure from our usual movie night routine. Colonel Sheppard and his…associates persuaded me to take part in their ongoing game of Truth or Dare. I chose the dare and tonight you will see the results. Whether it's a treat or not will be up to you to decide." He removed the robe to reveal that he had on pajamas and a fluffy white towel wrapped around his chest while Chuck rolled out a mirror and placed a chair in front of it.

Richard stood in front of the mirror as the upbeat strains of a familiar song began. He rolled his eyes at his reflection as he started to sing and dance:

_I'm a girl and by me that's only great  
I am proud that my silhouette is curvy  
That I walk with a sweet and girlish gait  
With my hips kind of swivelly and swervey_

_I adore being dressed in something frilly  
When my date comes to get me at my place  
Out I go with my Joe or John or Billy  
Like a filly who is ready for the race_

_When I have a brand new hairdo  
With my eyelashes all in curl  
I float as the clouds on air do  
I enjoy being a girl_…

The End (Thank goodness!)

**A/N:** http(colon)/www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=QjWn-ueeeLw


	9. Best Served Cold

**A/N:** Ladygris…you know what (not) to do. 455 words sans title, song lyrics and author's notes.

**Flash Fiction Challenge**

**Truth or Dare**

**Best Served Cold**

It had been weeks since Richard had chosen to take the dare and ended up singing "I Enjoy Being a Girl" from the musical _Flower Drum Song_. He watched and waited, preferring to strike without warning. The element of surprise was his greatest asset in this situation. Like a 1959 Chateau Lafite-Rothschild Pauillac, by waiting to exact his revenge, it only got sweeter and colder. He only had to create the perfect retaliation then design a situation where there was no choice but for his quarry to choose as _he_ wished.

* * *

"Rodney." John called from the door of the science lab.

The physicist jumped, nearly dropping the piece of equipment in his hands. "The _hell_ are you sneaking up on me for?"

"Wasn't sneaking. Why are you so jumpy?"

Huffing, Rodney placed the device on a table and turned to his friend. "It's been weeks since we dared Woolsey. You _know_ he's gonna get back at us eventually."

John waved away the dire warning. "Relax. He's probably forgotten about it by now."

Rodney wasn't convinced but followed John to the Mess Hall for lunch anyway. A few minutes later, they were joining the rest of the team on the patio along with Jennifer, Radek and Carson. Not long after that, Woolsey also joined them. They shifted to give him room.

"I'm glad you're all here. I wanted you to know that I have thought long and hard about who the next Truth or Dare victim will be. Colonel Sheppard is usually the instigator of such pranks with Dr. McKay as his partner-in-crime. As such, this will be a dual Truth or Dare. Now before you decide which to take, remember I know more about you than you know about yourself so I'll know if you're prevaricating and am prepared to tell all, as it were."

"Dare." John and Rodney exchanged the usual we-are-so-screwed looks and waited for the sword of Damocles to fall.

Richard outlined the parameters of their challenge while he ate though the men seemed to have lost their appetites.

* * *

"This is _your_ fault!" Rodney complained to John yet again.

"So you keep _saying_. Let's just get it over with." John donned his headgear. "Hold still," he told the physicist as he adjusted his tie. "There. Come on."

The two men walked into the Mess Hall ignoring the titters, snickers, chuckles and outright laughter of the diners. Without announcement, music began to play and from behind giant feathered fans, the grimacing faces of John and Rodney appeared. Both had on blue sequined headbands, scarves, belts, bracelets and earrings.

_Sisters, sisters  
There were never such devoted sisters,  
Never had to have a chaperone, no sir,  
I'm there to keep my eye on her  
Caring, sharing  
Every little thing that we are wearing  
When a certain gentleman arrived from Rome _

_She wore the dress, and I stayed home_

_All kinds of weather, we stick together  
The same in the rain and sun  
Two different faces, but in tight places  
We think and we act as one_

Under his breath, Rodney said, "You're no Rosemary Clooney."

"You're not exactly Vera-Ellen," John whispered back then wacked Rodney in the stomach with his fan.

_Those who've seen us  
Know that not a thing could come between us  
Many men have tried to split us up, but no one can  
Lord help the mister who comes between me and my sister  
And lord help the sister, who comes between me and my man_

_Sisters! Sisters!_

_Sister don't come between me and my man!_

**The End**

**A/N:** yeah, I know I've already done this but I thought it would be the perfect revenge for two men who pride themselves on their masculinity.


End file.
